Beaches, Mysteries, and Summertime
by book.lover1586
Summary: Three best friends embark on their journey the summer after their senior year. What will happen when the three girls run into three mysterious boys on a chance encounter? Will there be love, heart break, or a new self discovery? Eventually rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm completely new to writing so please don't judge too harshly.. I love reading and want to try out my hand at writing some stories. I've got ideas floating around in my head so I plan to try and slap them down on paper. Please review and give me comments or constructive criticism.. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm really done with high school. Today starts my first official day of summer before college. It seems so surreal. Yesterday feels like the first day of ninth grade, yet here I am, going down the road with my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, on our way to Panama City for some summer beach fun. Our parents pitched in and got us a penthouse suit right on the beach as a surprise graduation present. We will be staying in a 5-star resort for 3 whole months with nothing to do but tan and relax.

"Hey Bella! Snap out of it and pay attention. We are only two hours away from the beach! Wake up and help us with the directions," Alice yells while shaking my shoulders.

Alice shakes me out of my inner musings and I look at the scenery around us. We are clearly getting closer to Panama. Everywhere you look there are road signs telling you which way to go, as if everyone's final destination will be Panama City Beach.

I look over at my two friends and realize the three of us couldn't be any more different. Rosalie is driving the car while her long blond hair flows through the wind due to our shiny red convertible. She is tanned and thin with her light blue eyes and red lips. She is exactly what people would call "model perfect". Rose has the most expensive car, the most fashionable clothes, and the perfect football-star boyfriend. She also has the personality to back up the looks. Rose is fierce and knows what she wants, though it can sometimes be mistaken as her being shallow. She is the one person I know will be there the second a friend needs someone though.

Alice can barely be broken down into words. She is energetic, wild, loud, slightly bossy, but completely wonderful. Alice is the fashion expert and always knows the way to act, what to wear, and who to be seen with in every situation. She is short and tiny with her spiky black hair and bright green eyes. She is always the center of everything, and takes to planning every big party or event that arrives. Alice is always there for friends in her own little way, even though you may not feel her support immediately.

And then there is me. I'm the plain Jane of our group. I have boring brown hair and eyes. I am thin but I don't have the curves like Alice and Rosalie do. I am not tan or spunky, and I love to simply curl up with a good book and read. Both of my best friends tell me all the time how I don't see myself clearly, but I think they are delusional.

_Bump, click. Bump, click. Bump, click. _

"Umm Rose, what is that sound?" I asked as Alice and I looked around confused. We aren't on a bumpy road, so we have no idea what could be causing the bumping and clicking sound.

"Guys I think something is wrong with the car. We are gonna have to pull over and hope someone can come soon to fix the car," Rose replies as she carefully pulls off onto the side of the road.

"Rose there isn't a car company anywhere close to here. We will be here all day."

"I know that Alice, but what else are we going to do? I don't know what's wrong with it, much less how to fix the problem."

"We have to be checked in within 3 hours, and we are still 2 hours from the resort! We are gonna end up losing the penthouse."

I walk away from them to try and concentrate on finding a number to call for help with the car. As the girls are bickering and I am looking for a phone number, a car pulls over to the side of the road right behind us. In the car are three of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. The largest one gets out and walks over to us, while the other two stay in their car and watch us through their sunglasses.

"Do you ladies need some help? I'm always fixing up cars, so I can take a look and see if I can get you three gorgeous ladies back on the road."

I watch Alice and Rose smile and giggle as I get into the backseat of the car, before Rose steps up to answer him. "I think we could use a little bit of help since you seem so willing."

Alice joined me in the car as we watch Rose flirt with the big handsome man fixing up our car. I watch Alice glance into the rearview mirror before she blushes and looks down at her lap. I am amazed by whatever just occurred in front of me. Rose is never one to giggle, and since when does Alice blush and become shy. These guys are absolute magicians or something to bring out a side in my friends I've never seen before.

"Well girls, I think everything is running fine now. My name is Emmett. If you have any more car troubles just give me a call," he states as he grabs Rosalie's arm and writes his number on her palm.

"Well I'm Rose, and the two in the car are Bella and Alice. We are heading to Panama City Beach. If you guys happen to be in the area anytime soon you should swing by and meet up with us," Rose mentions as she blushes and writes her own number on his hand.

We watch as Rose and Emmett get into their respective cars, and Alice and I are amazed. Rose is not one to flirt with other guys while she has a boyfriend. Rose simply stares straight away and cranks the car, as we drive away with a final wave to the three mysterious guys that helped us tremendously.

**So? Please review and let me know what you think. I will love all reviews and criticisms given! After all, I can only get better right? I have a pretty hefty school schedule, so I will be writing when I can, but I will try to have a chapter up at least once a week. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.

**AN: I have had some wonderful people to review my first and I'm so glad someone seemed to like it. I was afraid I would end up with no reviews for a while. So thank you so much if you reviewed my first chapter! It does feel good to know that there is at least one person out there waiting for an update on my story. **

Chapter 2

"Ok Rose. Spill. What the hell just happened back there?"

Alice and I are both on the edge of our seats waiting to hear why Rose just went "middle school crush" on us. We watch as Rose blushes but keeps staring straight ahead as she drives.

"I have no idea what you two crazies are talking about. A very nice man just helped us fix the car. You two just read too much into little things," Rose replies while Alice just rolls her eyes.

"Well I think you are leaving out something. He was a very nice, _very handsome_ man that seemed totally available. Not to mention his two friends. I mean, did you see his two friends Bella?" Alice asks as she turns around in her seat to address me.

"I guess they were alright Al. I'm not gonna go crazy over some guys we just met. We probably won't ever see them again anyway."

"Oh no! Rose has Mr. McHottie's number. We are going to see all three of them again, if I have anything to do with it. Those guys are just too hot to simply pass up."

"Al, I know you mean well and really want to see them again, but I have a boyfriend. I know you guys don't really like Royce much, but he is good to me. I refuse to cheat on him just for some hot summer fling. Besides, Bella has a guy too back home. I know she won't do anything to jeopardize that, right Bell?"

"Yeah Rose. You're completely right. I don't wanna do something that will hurt Jake. He has been in my life forever. I couldn't lose that," I answer while thinking about Jake back at home.

Jake has been my best friend ever since I can remember. Our dads are friends, so I guess that's what began the friendship. He graduated a year before me, but I know he would never be unfaithful. We have been dating for three years now, and we are planning on attending the same college. He is so serious about what we have, but honestly, it is kind of scary to me. I don't know how I might change in college, and I am a bit of a commitment phoebe.

Alice brings me out of my own thoughts when she cranks up the music, "Well you girls do what you want. But I am taking that number, and I will be planning us a little celebration of the fixed car. And Rose, don't give me that look. It's one night. We can just meet up and have a little fun. Meeting up with some friends is not cheating."

~BMaS~

"Oh my God! Look at this place. I cannot believe we will be staring here all summer!"

We just arrived at our new "summer home" and took a look around. The place is huge! We have three fully furnished bedrooms, a kitchen stocked with food and appliances, three large bathrooms, a large balcony, and a living with a huge flat screen TV. We cannot believe our parents really bought us this place for the summer. We all decide to put on our bathing suits and head down to the beach, since we can enjoy the inside of our suite later.

Rose comes out in her typical red, striking bikini that leaves little to the imagination with its low cut top and low-rise bottoms. Her bikini ties around her neck and back, and at both of her hips. The strings hold up two tiny pieces of red fabric, and I know her parents would have a fit if they saw what she planned to wear to the public beach.

Alice is wearing a black one-piece bathing suit that fits her completely. It is different and a little quirky. It clasps behind her neck and at her hips, and has different sized squares cut out all around her waist. It is exactly something Alice would wear, but not many people other than her could pull it off. While it still has a somewhat low-cut to it, it is still very modest for Alice.

My bikini is just simple and dark blue. It is my favorite swimsuit I own. It ties around my neck, but has two silver square clasps at my waist. It also has a low-cut top, but it much more modest than the pieces of material Rose is wearing.

"Well look at us three sexy ladies! Let's go hit the beach and break some hearts," Rose says as we all come out of our rooms we have chosen.

As we get to the beach, we pick our spot and lay down our towels. We are standing by our towels looking for a space of the beach that isn't full of people, and we all are shocked by what (or should I say who?) we see walking toward us in their swimming trunks.

"Well hello ladies. Didn't think we would run into each other again so soon, did you?"

**AN: Again please review! And thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

**And if anyone is looking for some really good stories to check out, go read some of Mamasutra's. I am hooked on her stories. She is a great writer, and her stories definitely pull you in! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 3

_As we get to the beach, we pick our spot and lay down our towels. We are standing by our towels looking for a space of the beach that isn't full of people, and we all are shocked by what (or should I say who?) we see walking toward us in their swimming trunks._

"_Well hello ladies. Didn't think we would run into each other again so soon, did you?"_

I look up to see Emmett and his two friends standing close by. Alice, Rose, and I are all in shock for a moment before Rose speaks up to greet the guys.

"Oh hey! We didn't realize you guys would be here too. Are you staying close by?"

"Yeah we are staying in one of the Ocean Springs penthouse suites. Oh before I forget, this is Edward and Jasper," Emmett says as he points to each of the guys.

I look over at Alice to see her staring at Jasper like she just found something that had previously been missing. Jasper reaches over and grabs her hand and kisses it while looking into her eyes, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Alice. And umm, this is Bella," Alice says once she finally gets her voice back. She looks over at me as she blushes and giggles at Jasper like a young school-girl.

I can feel Edward's eyes on me, and when I look up at him, his eyes are piercing through me. I blush and look down before I hear him speak.

"Bella. That means beautiful in Italian. It suits you," Edward says as he reaches for my hand to shake. I say a small thanks and watch Alice and Jasper walk off together towards the water. Edward catches me smiling as I watch them.

"Well they seem to have hit it off, don't you think?"

"It seems so," I reply as I watch him. I feel something subtle pass between us as our eyes lock, and he asks if I would like to go somewhere with him. I know I should tell him about my boyfriend, but I simply nod and follow him as we walk down the beach.

Edward and I found a small, enclosed area near the edge of the beach. There are dry logs and rocks that make it seem closed-off and somewhat intimate. We only found it by accident, because it is hidden behind large rocks. We sat there just talking for a couple hours, and nobody else wondered by the area the whole time we had been there, so it was named "our" area.

We told each other where we came from, what our childhoods had been like, about the differences in how we grew up. I found out that Edward comes from money, but he hates to flaunt that fact. He is twenty, which makes him two years older than me. He told me how Emmett, Jasper, and himself had grown up together, and he kept me laughing about the silly antics the three boys had gotten themselves into the past.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?"

Edward and I jump up, realizing how long we have been in our little bubble, closed off from the rest of the world. We head back to the beach, but before we emerge from behind the rocks, I feel Edward grab my hand and pull me back slightly.

"Would it be ok if I got your number Bella? Maybe we could get together and hang out sometime, or something," he says as he looks away slightly. I smile at his nervousness, as I put my number into his phone.

As we walk out from behind the big rocks, I notice Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all standing around looking for us. Alice notices us first and crashes into me with a huge hug, talking about being worried and looking everywhere. I glance up and lock eyes with Edward for a second before I notice Rose standing in the background. She saw my short exchange with Edward, and locks eyes with me while giving a highly disapproving look.

We all say goodbye to the guys, with a promise to meet up another day and hang out. I can feel Rosalie's eyes on me the whole time we are walking back to our suite, but I make an effort to ignore her for the time being. I know when we get inside, she is going to give me a long lecture about how I have a boyfriend, but I just can't bring myself to care. Besides, it isn't like anything happened between Edward and I. Edward is simply a new friend I have made, and nothing will happen there.

We get back to our suite and admit how tired we are from our day of travel, and split up into our separate rooms. After putting away my clothes, I sit on the bed and grab my phone with the intent of calling Jake to tell him we got there safe. However once I see the message on my phone, my mind replaces Jake with images of two hours ago when Edward and I found our own place.

_Had a great time talking with you today, B. We should hang out before long. See you soon. –Edward_

**AN: I'm really happy to see that people are actually liking my story so far. It's pretty exciting! Review and let me know what you think! And check out my new story Cut. It is more serious, and based on the song Cut by Plumb (which I sadly don't own either). Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**AN: I love to see that people are enjoying this story! It is great. Enjoy and please review. I love getting them.**

Chapter 4

I wake up with a groan as I hear my phone ringing beside me. I look over at the clock and see that it is only 3 in the morning. Who calls someone at 3 in the morning? I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear as a mumble a sleepy greeting to whoever is on the other end of my phone.

"Well hello to you too baby," I hear as I sit up in bed. I completely forgot about calling Jake last night, after I let my mind run rampant with thoughts of hanging out with Edward again soon.

"Oh hey. Sorry about never calling you last night. We went to the beach, and I was pretty drained by the time we made it back to the room," I say as I bite my lip, knowing that he is probably very mad or very concerned about me.

"I was really worried about you, Bells. I kept waiting for your call, but it never came. I had no idea what happened to you," he answers in a rushed tone. I can hear the concern in his voice, and I instantly feel awful for not calling him last night.

"Jake, I'm really sorry. Things just got kinda crazy yesterday, and we were all really tired. It's really early Jake. Can I call you back after I get a little more sleep?"

"Sure. Just call at whatever time you happen to find convenient for you," he answers in a clipped tone before he hangs up on me.

I lay my phone back on the nightstand and curl up under the covers. I knew he was upset that I hadn't called him, but we were all tired. My life doesn't revolve around Jake, even though lately he seems to think it does. The longer we are together, the more possessive he seems to get. I feel like he is constantly watching me, as if he just can't seem to trust me. I close my eyes and drift back off to sleep with thoughts of emerald eyes and bronze hair.

"Alright Bella, it is time for you to wake up. We need to talk now."

I open my eyes to find Rosalie sitting on the edge of my bed staring me down. I knew she would be coming in here at some point to talk to me, but I wish it could have waited a little longer.

"Alice went to a little coffee shop to pick us up some breakfast, so you have enough time to tell me what the hell you two were doing yesterday," Rose says as she sits beside me on the bed.

I look at her as if she has completely lost her mind as I answer her ridiculous accusations, "Seriously, Rose? You think I was doing something wrong with Edward? We were talking. That is all that went on. I would never cheat on Jake like that, Rosalie."

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Jake, but I know you never called him last night. That isn't like you to just ignore him. I just don't want you to mess things up with Jake," Rose says as she blushes and looks down.

"Edward is just different. I just wanted to talk with him some since you and Alice practically ditched me to hang out with Jasper and Emmett. So this is pretty much a pot calling the kettle black situation," I mention as Rose looks back at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. You both were just gone for a long time, and then we found you two together. It just looked like something went on behind those rocks when the two of you came out with huge grins on your faces."

"Well nothing did. We just had a good time talking. That's all," I say with finality. I'm tired of being accused of cheating, and I'm ready for the conversation to just be over.

We hear Alice return as she yells through the suite that the food and coffee is here. Rosalie leaves my room to let me get dressed, but turns around at my door.

"Just be careful Bella. I know you just met him, but I saw how he looked at you. Emmett mentioned it too. Just don't jump into something without thinking."

Alice, Rose, and I are sitting around the table, eating muffins and drinking coffee when Alice takes a deep breath and looks down into her coffee cup.

"Guys, I'm going out with Jasper tonight," she announces with a blush as she avoids our eyes.

"Alice that's good. We are happy for you. Do you really know anything about him though?" I ask her as Rosalie and I share glances with Alice.

"We exchanged numbers, and we have been texting each other all night and morning. I know I just met him, but I feel like I've known him for a long time. We are just going to a little diner the guys saw when they came into town. I like him," Alice replied while watching our reactions.

Alice has always been the type to be flighty with guys, and she never stays with one for long. She definitely never takes the time to make an announcement about plans with her man of the week. Maybe Jasper will be different for her though. She seems a lot more excited about this date than any date she's been on before. Maybe this vacation will be a good change for all three of us.

**AN: Review and let me know your thoughts. Sorry not much happened in this chapter, but just hold on and keep reading. I promise the story is going to pick up soon. Edward and Bella get to feeling a bit lonely in the next chapter. Wonder what is going to happen.. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**AN: Hey guys, and sorry it's been awhile. Here is a new chapter though, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rosalie and I are amazed watching Alice run around the suit. She is throwing clothes and shoes everywhere, trying to find the "perfect outfit" for her date with Jasper.

"Alice, I think you have been through everything all three of us own. You have plenty of clothes," Rose says with a laugh as we watch Alice panic.

"But I want to find something perfect Rose," Alice answers as she sits beside us on the couch with a sigh of distress.

"Go into your room and find an outfit. Jasper will love it, whatever it is."

As Alice goes into her room, and closes the door, Rose turns to look at me with a small smile.

"I'm going down to the beach with Emmett tonight," she announces with a slight blush.

"Rose be careful. You just gave me a lecture about talking to Edward, and now you are going out with a guy that is obviously into you, alone, at night. Don't do something stupid," I tell her as I stare her down.

Rose sighs and gets up from the couch without looking back at me, "Why don't you and Edward just come too, if you are so worried about me, _mom_."

"I'm not going to barge in. If something happens, then you are the one that will have to tell Royce. Not me."

"I know, Bells. It's just something about Emmett that makes me want to get to know more. Royce has been avoiding me lately, and I want to feel wanted again, you know?" Rose says quietly as she looks out the window.

I know her and Royce have been having some small fights here and there, but they always work everything out. It is just how their relationship has always been. Rose always claims that he is the love of her life, but I'm hoping this trip will help her see differently. Alice and I never thought Royce was the guys for Rosalie. I just don't want her to mess up and cheat on him.

"Just be careful Rosie. I don't want you to end up hurt. That's all."

Rosalie left the suite not long after Alice did. She invited me to tag along again, but I told her I would be okay staying in for the night. I reminded her that I had yet to have a real conversation with Jake, so I would probably just be on the phone with him or watching a movie.

After she left, I grabbed my phone and took a seat on the couch to call Jacob. I knew that due to the time difference, he would just be getting home from his job at the mechanic's.

After a couple rings, I hear Jake answer with a sleepy hello, and I double check the time.

"Hey baby. Did I wake you up?" I ask, wondering why he wouldn't have been at work today.

"Umm yeah. I just wasn't feeling too great today, and took the day off. How are you?" he asks with a slightly clearer voice.

"I'm doing ok. Alice and Rosalie are out, so I decided I would spend the night in talking to you."

"That's great Bells. How is it there at the beach?" he asks with a slight catch in his voice. I think it sounds a little odd, but I just brush it off as him just beginning to wake up."

As I tell him about the great room, and how nice it has been to just be away, I hear him take a deep breath and what sounds like a muffled high-pitch giggle.

"Jake is someone there with you?" I ask trying not to sound too paranoid.

"Just my sister. She flew in yesterday," he answers slowly.

I assume the giggling was her in the background, and turn my mind back to my conversation with my boyfriend. After a few more minutes of talking, Jake announces that he has to go and do something, but that he will call me back later.

After we hang up, I lay my phone down beside me and close my eyes. I have no idea what to do now that both of my friends are gone. I hear my phone chime and look down to notice a message from Edward.

_Are you as bored as me? –E_

I laugh as I reply, not realizing that he would have been left alone too since his friends are out with mine.

_Definitely. Wanna come to our suite and we can watch a movie together? –B_

_Sounds great. I'll be there soon. –E_

I smile as I put my phone down and go in search of a movie. I pick three and decide that Edward can choose from there as to what he wants to watch.

Within minutes, I hear a knock on the door and open it up to let Edward inside. I hear Rose's warnings run through my mind as Edward walks into the suite, but if something were to ever happen between me and him, I'm not sure I would find it in me to regret it.

**AN: Well review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
